pinocchiodisneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance
Prankster's Paradise is a Sleeping World that is featured in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, although a simulation appears in the Mirage Arena in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. It is based on the Disney film, Pinocchio, as was Monstro. Story Sora first arrives in the Amusement Park and he marvels at it until he notices [Jiminy Cricket, musing to himself about the missing Pinocchio. Sora approaches him, but Jiminy does not recognize Sora, and Sora realizes that this Jiminy is part of the world's dream. Jiminy explains Pleasure Island to Sora, then remembers that Pinocchio had been told by a man in a black coat to play a trick on Sora. Sora agrees to help Jiminy look for Pinocchio and they search the park, encountering several Dream Eaters disguised as the puppet. Jiminy gets discouraged, but Sora spots Pinocchio entering Windup Way, and they follow after him, finally catching up to him in the Circus. Sora rescues him from Dream Eaters, and he and Jiminy escapes while Sora defeats the Nightmares. After clearing the area, Sora is suddenly confronted by the unknown man and Xemnas, to Sora's confusion. Xemnas mocks Sora, remarking on Pinocchio having grown a heart and comparing Sora to a Nobody before disappearing again with the other figure. He continues on to the Promontory, where he is met by the Blue Fairy, who tells him that Geppetto has been swallowed by Monstro and that Pinocchio and Jiminy have followed after him. Sora follows them underwater, and finds them in time to see Monstro swallow them. He tries to swim after them, but he is overtaken by the Chill Clawbster, which freezes Monstro solid. Sora battles the Dream Eater atop the ice, and in the course of the battle, he frees Monstro, encasing him in a bubble. When they catch up to the Chill Clawbster, Monstro escapes the bubble and swallows the Nightmare, blowing Sora away in the process. Sora wakes up on a beach, where he contemplates the events that lead to the world being swallowed by darkness and Pinocchio, Jiminy, and Monstro being cast into the sea between worlds. The Keyhole appears over the water, and Sora unlocks it. In the meantime, Riku arrives in the mouth of Monstro, where he finds Geppetto calling for Pinocchio. Riku offers to help search, and Jiminy tells him Pinocchio left with someone in a black coat. Jiminy accompanies Riku as he explores the inside Monstro, and they eventually find him and the black-coated figure. The figure prompts Pinocchio to return to Riku and Jiminy, then, when Riku demands to know who he is, he removes his hood to reveal Riku's own face before leaving through a corridor of darkness. Riku tells Jiminy and Pinocchio about his dark past, and Pinocchio and Jiminy ask if Riku has a friend who can show him the right path, reminding him of Sora. They hear a roar in the distance, and Riku sends Jiminy and Pinocchio back while he continues on to face the Char Clawbster, which he defeats. As Geppetto and Pinocchio are reunited, Riku recalls Yen Sid's words on the dreaming worlds, and he unlocks the world's Keyhole. Characters *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *Figaro *Cleo *The Blue Fairy *Monstro Artworks 'Renders 3D' Pinocchio (Puppet) KH3D.png|Pinocchio Jiminy Cricket KH3D.png|Jiminy Cricket Geppetto KH3D.png|Geppetto Figaro PVG.jpg|Figaro Cleo PVG.png|Cleo Blue Fairy KH3D.png|The Blue Fairy Boxarts Kingdom_Hearts_Dream_Drop_Distance_Logo_KH3D.png Screenshots 07 KH Pinocchio.png 08 KH Pinocchio.png 09 KH Pinocchio.png 10 KH Pinocchio.png 11 KH Pinocchio.png 12 KH Pinocchio.png Unused Voices *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance / Unused Voices Videos 'Voice Clips' Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance - Pinocchio Voice Clips Voice Sounds Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance / Voice Sounds Category:Video Games Category:Games